Love and Ron Does Not Mix
by potterride
Summary: Ron needs help about love, from Fred and George. Do they help, or they make Ron admit his true feelings? Who offers better help than Fred and George?


******Disclaimer**** I do not own Harry Potter (J.K Rowling, duh!), Niña Bonita Nacho and Chino do (3), and I do not own Rutgers (Henry Rutgers)...have a good day!**

**Beginning A/N: This is a challenge type thing from bittersweet x..me and bittersweet x started a joint account go check it out after this story sweet-potter xx or something like that...read and review this story then go check it out...**

_ Beginning of Story_

The rain hit the windows, lightning flashed making the dark clouds be filled with light and go dark a second later. Thunder rumbled so loud, that it seemed like the sky shook with fury. Nothing bad was happening if you thought that. Just because it was a really bad rainstorm doesn't necessarily mean that something bad is going to or is happening. However, for those of you out there who think when a rainstorm happens in a story, then something bad is/going to happen, you have been reading too many cliched 's continue with the story, shall we?

Ronald Billius Weasley was staring out the window, looking at the little tiny droplets that seem to fill the window glass. He looked at them trying to count them all of them, he soon figured out that it was impossible. Or that he was thinking about something else...or someone else...her. Then, thunder rumbled again, which made Ron jump, sending his head to the window. Ouch! That has to hurt. He rubbed his forehead, and was scolding himself mentally. He learned one very important thing today..so far...

Lesson(s) Learned so Far:

- Don't count rain drops on the window during a big thunder storm, and when deep in thought.

CAUTION: IF DEEP IN THOUGHT YOU MAY HIT HEAD ON WINDOW WHEN THUNDER GOES BOOM!

Sighing, Ron got up from his seat. He loved rain, it made calm. Thunder can do strange things, lightning can do amazing things, and rain just seemed...

"I love rain," Ron walked into Fred and George's room.

"Uh-huh," George nodded not really paying attention, just reading a paper the Fred handed to him.

"You should use that word "love" to someone else." Fred smiled at Ron.

"What are you talking about? I'm not in love with anybody, but rain."

The twins looked at him like he was an idiot,

"You're kidding right? You cannot marry rain! However, you could marry Hermione." George nudged Ron.

"I don't like Hermione, she is just a friend." Ron crossed his arms over his chest.

"Roses are red-like my hair. Violets are blue-like the sky. Oh, Hermione, my love, would you be my valentine?" George read off the paper that Fred handed him.

Now the look on Ron's face was like a tomato. A bright shade of scarlet almost, does turning a bright shade of scarlet make you a scarlet knight (Rutgers)? Does that mean you would have to go through being a page and a squire before becoming a real scarlet knight? Hmmmm, the ponderings (I can care less if that is not a word) of life.

He wrote the corny poem at Hogwarts during Valentine's Day, but never had the nerve to give it to Hermione. Anyways, he wanted to burn it, but never had the courage to. He let Hermione slip away, his feeling slip away.

"So, do you admit your feelings to your beloved Hermione?" Fred teased.

"I don't like her!" Ron's anger was rising.

"Someone needs help with amor." George put an arm around Ron (for those of you sickos out there just some brotherly help).

"What do you know about amor?" Ron sneered. Fred mumbled a spell and the radio came on. The song came on in spanish?

_Mi niña bonita mi dulce princesa_  
_Me siento en las nubes cuando tú me besas_  
_Y siento que vuelo más alto que el cielo_  
_Si tengo de cerca el olor de tú pelo_

_Mi niña bonita, brillante lucero_  
_Te queda pequeña la frase "Te quiero"_  
_Por eso mis labios te dicen "Te amo"_  
_Cuando estamos juntos más nos enamoramos_

_Aquí hay amor_  
_Aquí hay amor_  
_Aquí hay amor, amor_  
_Aquí hay amor, amor_  
_Aquí hay hay hay hay hay hay_  
_Amor_

"What's your point? I don't even understand it." Ron asked. Fred and George's patience was slowly fading.

"You don't need to know what it means. There is a clear message." Fred said like he was speaking to a kindergartner.

"It's love..okay? Love..love over powers , if you wanted a song for cowardly people who can't admit their feelings for their love. You came to the wrong place." George sat on his bed.

"Okay, fine, I love Hermione."

"Finally you admit!" Fred threw his hands in the air.

"Fred, he said he loves her." George crooned. Fred got an evil glint in his eye,

"Oh Miss Hermione Granger I loveeee you!" Fred did his best impression of Ron ,which sounded like Snow-White singing off-key.

"Shut. Up." Ron said through his gritted teeth.

"Did you ever ask Hermione if she feels the same way?" George asked, suppressing a laugh.

"Uhh, no?"

"Ron, if anything I learned about love," Ron gave Fred a dubious look. "it's that you've got to grasp the girl you love. Otherwise, she may not think you like her, and go off with some other mate." Fred made weird hand gestures to show what he was talking about.

"First off, Hermione and I are just friends and-" Ron started to say, before George rudely cut him off.

"Ron, you just said you loved her. And now you're saying you guys are just 'friends.' How does that make any sense? It's like saying Ginny and Harry are just 'friends', they are madly in love with each other."

"Wait, Harry likes Ginny? Ginny like Harry more than a friend? When did this happen?" Ron looked so lost.

"I do not like Harry more than a friend!" Ginny opened the door, and yelled at them. "You're the one who is to much a coward to tell Hermione that you love her." Ginny smiled.

"You weren't supposed to hear that!" Ron pointed a finger at her.

"I was going to offer help with your 'girl' trouble, since you unnaturally don't have the talent to impress a girl. However, since you think I am madly in love with Harry, I'm not going to help you." with that remark she left.

"Do I have the unnatural ability to a girl?" Ron asked he brothers honestly.

"Uh..uh..well...you see, Ron" Fred was trying to find the words to let him down gently. "You don't." that's him..ol' get-to-the-point Fred.

"Oh..." Ron looked sad.

"Don't worry, Fred and I were born with the talent." George tried to make Ron feel better, it wasn't working out so swell.

"Since you love Hermione, she probably loves you." Fred tried to make him feel better too. Ron's face lit up,

"Really? You think so?" he was so hyper at this point he ran out of the room. He was an excited little puppy.

"Wow, now he is happy. -sigh- I have no plan in mind. No evil plan, and no evil smile." George looked sad.

"George, have we never had a plan?" Fred asked. George looked up, and saw Fred grin evilly.

"Escuchious!" Fred tapped his wand to the door.

"Okay, fine, I love Hermione." Ron's voice came from the wand.

"You didn't-" George started to say.

"Are you going to ask me how I did it, or should we plot to make everyone hear this in Hogwarts?" Fred demanded. George obviously chose the latter. They were such evil, but awesome brothers. Remember this folks, or whoever is reading this, love over-powers all.

-_fin_

**End A/N: Hellooo, I love this story..don't mind the odd choppiness, and weird grammar. Yea, i'm not a very good writer..don't worry at least I'm modest. Anyways, bittersweet x gave me this challenge that must have included 'I love rain' and tomatoes..i was not impressed..Hope you laughed and smiled at this..and don't forget to check at that joint account...we didn't post any stories yet...but we have an excellent idea..MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! YEA you're not gonna know..well laugh and smile today :)**

**good luck with life :)**


End file.
